


Waiting Game

by Threeley



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:37:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Threeley/pseuds/Threeley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two people in love, you know the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting Game

(1)

She knows what this is. They've both barely made it into their twenties, he's a little foggy-headed, she's a little buzzed, and this is a college party. Way to set the scene.

But for the record, she's still more clear-headed than he is. The only reason she even nodded him over in the first place was because he looked interesting. ~~He looked sweet.~~

So yeah, she flirts a little. She toys with the brim of his fedora - "I can't see your eyes, sweetheart" - and brushes his arm. She'll admit to him having a nice smile. Warmest thing she's seen in a while.

"What's your name?" He acts like it matters tonight. Has he even been in this situation before?

She licks her lips with purpose. Nothing too bold, nothing too subtle. Judging by that blush, he's getting the message. "Roxy."

"Oh, wow, that's a really unique name! I mean that... in a good way." He shifts around, gesturing with his hands because he has no idea what to do with them yet. "Uh, my name's Sam."

She wonders how many people have asked him to "play it again". After a half second, she stops caring. "Say, Sam. Gotta question for you." She's so close that she could kiss him if she wants. But she just places her hand on his shoulder. ~~It's cute how easily he gets goosebumps.~~

"Wh- what is it?"

She bumps her forehead to his. "You wanna get outta here? I've got this quiet little place where no one'll bother us." Her voice drops to a whisper now. "It'll just be you and me."

If he was flustered before, he's certainly flustered now. Even a bit bewildered. "Don't you think this is moving a little fast?" He steps back, but not so much that he breaks contact.

~~God, he's one of a kind. Have to keep this one around.~~

She backs off and appraises him. He's the guy wearing a fedora, who was otherwise keeping to himself at a party. He's not like these other douchebags who likely wouldn't remember tonight. ~~He's something special~~ wow, what was going on with her tonight?

"Guess you fancy yourself a gentleman, Sam?" She tilts her head and adjusts her long pink scarf. She fancies herself an enigma.

He smiles and nods, nothing but sincere. "Though I wouldn't be against seeing you again." Sincerity is kind of new to her.

She shrugs. "Maybe."

(2)

Their relationship hangs between friends and something more. He's happy with it, and so is she. Studying one night, studying the next. And he knows that she's not that type to settle down or anything. She has too many things to do, so sorry.

~~Though there is a very small chance she'll reconsider for him.~~

"Can you even imagine me as a mother?" She laughs at the idea one evening when they're studying. Tonight, it's Chem 2020. "The kid would hate me by the time it was five."

"Plus you just called your child 'it'." He's baking another cake. Cake is conducive to the studying process. He cracks a grin at her. "I dunno, Roxy. I think you'd be all right."

She rolls her eyes. "You're just saying that because you want to be my trophy husband." She's just kidding.

He smiles, but doesn't say a word.

(3)

He's not the flustered little gentleman he was a few years ago ~~though she misses him a little~~ ; he's the caring, tender gentleman. He takes things just as slowly as ever, even when they're in less than their underwear. Except he says underclothes ~~and when he says things like that, she thinks she loves him a little~~ except she doesn't because... because.

It still feels strange with his scraggly black hair brushing against her stomach and legs, but it's a good strange. A really, really good strange. But it's weird because all she can think about is what kind of conditioner does he even use because seriously, this is ridiculous.

And now she's the one getting goosebumps because he's working his way up, and he's so soft, and she loves soft things.

"We've gotta get married, Roxy," he whispers in between kisses. One to her collarbone, one to her neck, another to her chin, and the last one to her lips. "Think about it." He's nothing but sincere.

~~She kind of likes that idea.~~

(4)

His son fancies himself a magician, but he'll never top the greatest disappearing act Sam Egbert ever saw. In fact, he still doesn't know what happened to her.

The meteors hit and - she has to be alive, though, because he swears on Sassacre that he saw her the day his son was born. But she had a baby and... and he wonders.

He really has to wonder.

(5)

"Hey."

"Hey."

Someone's knocked the wind out of him. What does he say next? "I missed you." That's honest enough.

She smiles so sadly. "Yeah." She takes his hand without another word.

**Author's Note:**

> Three "forever trying to avoid sex scenes" ley.


End file.
